First Date First Kiss
by complexity66
Summary: KibaxOC (OC- Akemi) Kiba goes on a date (One-shot)


This story is a Kiba/OC fic. If you read my other story "Just for You" then you'll know who the OC in this story is. But, just in case you haven't read my other story, I'm going to give you a couple details about the OC:

Name: Akemi

Age (In this fic- same age as Kiba) - 17

She lives with her friend, Michiko, and her ex-sensei, Naomi.

P.S. This is a one-shot (I don't know why I'm mentioning that…) and Kiba might be a little OOC. Scratch that- he probably is OOC.

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

_First Date- First Kiss_

* * *

Kiba knocked on the front door nervously as Akamaru sat on his head lazily. Kiba tugged at the collar of his shirt as he heard the noise of someone running inside the small house. He heard a crash and flinched slightly, looking at the door in curiosity. 

Michiko opened the door to see a grinning Kiba. Akamaru barked in greeting.

"H- Hey, Michiko," Kiba stuttered. Michiko smirked lightly. They heard a crash coming from inside the house. Michiko's head turned quickly and sighed.

"She's uh… She'll be ready in a minute," Michiko said as she walked into the kitchen. Kiba gulped quietly.

He took this time and looked around the house quickly. He heard another crash and turned his head towards the open door. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed his date standing in front of him, wearing a simple black shirt and skirt. Her eyes gazed at him shyly. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Michiko cleared her throat from behind them. Kiba and Akemi looked at Michiko curiously. Michiko resisted the urge to laugh out loud as she looked at their faces. She raised an eyebrow, as if asking '_why are you still here?_'

Kiba snapped out of his trance and opened his mouth to speak.

"Let's get going, shall we?" he said as he held out his arm. Akamaru barked as Akemi took Kiba's arm shyly. Michiko rolled her eyes and closed the door quickly.

* * *

Akemi and Kiba sat at the small table, facing each other. They ordered their food and continued sitting in silence. 

"So-…" they both began in unison. Akemi smiled and Kiba grinned. Akamaru sat on the ground lazily. The waiter could be seen walking towards them with their food. He inched closer to their table, and stepped on Akamaru's tail. Akamaru got up quickly and began barking at the waiter. The waiter tried to get away from Akamaru and dropped their food on the ground. Some ramen fell on Akemi's and Kiba's head. Kiba and Akemi got up from their seats quickly to see Akamaru chasing the waiter. The waiter jumped over the counter and ran into the back. Akamaru continued barking. Kiba went over to Akamaru quickly and picked him up. Akamaru growled at the frightened waiter. Akemi walked over to Kiba, and they decided it was best to leave the restaurant.

* * *

Akemi and Kiba walked around outside, laughing at the incident at the restaurant. Akemi started to take off the ramen on Kiba's head as they continued laughing. 

Akamaru now sat on Kiba's head, with his tail tucked beside him. Kiba reached forward and helped Akemi take off the ramen on her head. Akemi grinned, remembering the look on the waiter's face.

Kiba and Akemi continued walking in a deserted park. Kiba's hand brushed against Akemi's a few times. They continued walking in a comfortable silence.

"It's a nice night," Akemi said quietly, looking up at the moon. Kiba agreed, as he too, looked at the moon.

Kiba and Akemi sat down on a near-by bench in silence. Kiba decided to strike up a conversation. They began talking about different types of animals and jutsus. Every few minutes, Kiba would say something to make Akemi laugh. They spent two hours talking as Kiba began walking Akemi back home.

* * *

Kiba shakily reached towards Akemi's hand and held it gently. Akemi blushed lightly and squeezed his hand back slightly. Kiba sighed quietly in relief and continued talking with her. 

They stood in front of Akemi's door in silence. They turned away from each other nervously.

"Well, I should probably um…get going," Akemi said as she turned to the doorknob. Before Kiba knew what he was doing, he took her hand away from the doorknob and pulled her close to him. She began blushing furiously as she looked at him questioningly.

Akamaru was on the ground beside Kiba. He tilted his head and looked at Kiba and Akemi curiously.

Kiba leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently. Akemi closed her eyes and kissed him back. Kiba snaked his tongue into her mouth and gently ran it over her teeth before her tongue rubbed against his.

Kiba deepened the kiss slightly and pulled her closer to him.

Akemi raised her hands and ran her fingers through his messy hair gently.

Kiba reluctantly pulled away a few moments later and smirked at Akemi's flustered face. She smiled shyly and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I had a great time," she began quietly. "Good night."

Kiba smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Akemi," he said as Akamaru barked. Akemi smiled at Akamaru and patted his head.

"Good night, Akamaru," she said happily.

Kiba and Akamaru walked home happily. Kiba picked up Akamaru and put him on his head. He grinned happily as the moon illuminated his face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it- Review please! 


End file.
